<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archimedes Curse by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501073">Archimedes Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to get revenge. No one ever expects an alternate version of someone who could be your twin to accidentally set it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer &amp; Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Archimedes Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that the Moon Cell affects not just one timeline, but all of them.</p>
<p>The answer to that rumor is true.</p>
<p>In light of that you can imagine the actual anger it took for those around him to incite Archimedes, corrupted as he was, to add a to add a program specifically to target Gilgamesh onto the Regalia when he was allowed to briefly touch it in front of Nero and Mind Hakuno. How many failures he had to endure to get to this point? Ironically the idea came from Tamamo when she wanted to have him run off to spend time with Soul Hakuno. Her offhand comment of 'taking your anger out on the one that made you angry' to her generals when talking about Nero made sense at the time. Even if nothing would come about it when Gigamesh was not Hakuno's Servant Like Tamamo and Nero were, or even that HE was able to activate it with the Regalia.</p>
<p>As far as Archimedes of the Moon Cell, the one corrupted by Velber, could tell you nothing he did actually did a single thing to Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>That is... any Gilgamesh ON the Moon Cell.</p>
<p>What the man couldn't have known was that Hakuno, with his memories or not, could activate the virus. Even if he only did it on accident and had no idea on HIS end he activated a virus that he wasn't even aware was there.</p>
<p>What neither man was aware of was the fact that it did happen. Coincidentally it worked like this. A Hakuno in his desperation accidentally activated the virus. Said virus was sent to the parallel version of the other Hakuno's when the Body Hakuno crumbled as fact just like the first time a version of Body Hakuno did it. And repeated it over and over again until the data on Body Hakuno was amplifying the virus. The Moon Cell tried to find a signal to send the virus out and activate the bigger the virus and it's prerogative became. However ....... It appeared that there was no Gilgamesh in the Moon Cell's records that was contracted to him aside from the female version of Hakuno. The male Hakuno in one of the records had an alter ego that was a female version of himself. So the female Hakuno could count as a stand in for her male counterpart. Although Gilgamesh always made sure to kidnap her off the Moon Cell.</p>
<p>The solution was to send the virus to a Hakuno closest to the Moon Cell with her Gigamesh.</p>
<p>And no one would need to worry about that data anymore. It was perfect.</p>
<p>Zeroing.... zeroing.... zeroing....</p>
<p>Found.</p>
<p>Hakuno had her contract dissolved to Gilgamesh alongside a jumble of memories crammed into her head, the virus trying to scrub what it could from her. An outraged roar and a surge of divine energy pushed it back. Alongside Hakuno's own desperate retaliation. ....unfortunately part of Hakuno's magic was diverted elsewhere in protection.</p>
<p>With a final shove from the world erupting behind them, Gilgamesh was shoved back to the Throne of Heroes and Hakuno ..... lost in time due to the actions of the being calling himself "Solomon."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hakuno ... woke up confused and alone. She ... should be with someone.</p>
<p>This she knew to be true. A slight trace of gold- <em><strong>Shzzkk!</strong></em></p>
<p>Hakuno came back to awareness on her knees breathing hard. She tried once more to think on to who was supposed to be with her. A booming laug- <em><strong>Krrchhk!</strong></em></p>
<p>The sky turned dark and the forest felt ... more ominous. It appeared she couldn't remember who she was with before. The only option now was to move forward. Shelter, food, water. Hakuno needed to find those fast. The beautiful dress of reds and golds was stained with dirt from the ground, but it was nice and warm compared to the slight chill in the air. Her shoes are less practical by far in the stringed heels. Better than nothing, but not expected to last.</p>
<p>She could do this. She could.</p>
<p>Her stomach lurched and she fell over, arms braced by a tree while her stomach emptied itself. ....her lack of meals or her actions leading her obviously the reason.</p>
<p>The growls echoing behind her were growing larger and closer with every heaved breath she took. Her body refused to move as the vertigo increased. Her body spasming as if she was recently split apart. Only holding together by the smallest margin.</p>
<p>It was no surprise the creature, no beast from nightmare slammed into Hakuno…. Or at least her shields. The second one hit the barrier so hard a force she whipped into the rocks at the base of her tree. Blood flowing freely from the jagged cut on her arm. Stil, Hakuno tried to put pressure on it. Even just a little bit, which only smeared the blood since she couldn’t even keep herself up properly. Determined, Hakuno gathered her mana to do … something to keep her alive.</p>
<p>The blue light shining from the circle of blood in front of her face.</p>
<p>Hakuno didn’t get to see anything beyond the light as the fight between her and her body was over. Her body won and put her into a deep sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Enkidu was worried. Their master was NOT in the best of shape. Even if somehow and someway she left the Moon Cell to summon them once more, Hakuno clearly was through the ringer. Through their connection it felt like something had just tried to eliminate her in a slow version of deletion. They would only know more from her dreams if they were lucky, or her own mouth when she felt ready.</p>
<p>And she would live for that to pass.</p>
<p>The Beasts in front of the pair had no time to do more than get ready to lunge before an intense killing pressure was upon them. The leader decided stubbornly to fight. The rest of the pack didn’t even get a chance to flee. Not when golden chains appeared and speared them all through. The last yelp was all that was heard. Then a squelch as the beasts were torn apart without care.</p>
<p>“You always find yourself in trouble, Hakuno.” Enkidu was careful to check her body for wounds after sitting them up and braced by the tree. Who knows what other problems she could be having. The cut on her arm appeared to be it alongside something else the clay being could not place. ‘…..a possible effect of fighting for her life against another creature of the Moon Cell no doubt. Or even a false goddess,’ Enkidu mused. Their friends were the best of people and they loved them with all of their being to savagely challenge anyone that tried to kill them, but their ability to attract the worst to them at the worst of times knew no bounds. Using some of their own clay to pull out the dirt and debris from the gash, Enkidu judged that for now keeping more clay over the wound as a bandage would be necessary until his master could heal herself.</p>
<p>Hakuno’s body jerked once more off to the side. A fit so out of place that Enkidu <em>knew</em> that there was more to her accident that met the eye. Carefully’ Enkidu braced her trembling form to his own. Taking care to make sure she didn’t choke, or bite through her own tongue in her moment of unaware weakness…. If only there was more they could <em>do</em>.</p>
<p>…..and finding the third person with them made Enkidu realize there was a LOT more that they could do. The first finding food and water because Enkidu was of the mind that <em>they</em> could be the shelter the two others needed from then on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hakuno came to awareness with a knowing feeling in her stomach and a sharp sting behind her eyes. All too aware her body needed something to fill it, but too dizzy to be able to remember why she had to care. The cool fingers rubbing circles on her temples was a godsend.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” was all Hakuno could say to the veritable stranger in front of her. The person who clearly found her after she passed out from…. even that was dim. All she could remember from time earlier was the horrendous pain she was in. Nothing her own magic could do but let her ride it out and slowly start to fix the damages from whatever phenomenon occurred.</p>
<p>“You look like another goddess attacked you, Hakuno.” The pretty green haired being told her, somehow having a pouch of water for her to sip from.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Am I?” They finished for her. At her sluggish nod they continued. “My name is Enkidu. You are a mage that can summon Servants, beings that can fight for you and be your friend. I am that Servant. We…. We were attacked and separated for a time. It looks like another being did the same to you once again. Perhaps a curse?”</p>
<p>“A… why would they curse me?” The water was doing so well in clearing her head and wetting her throat. Heavenly compared to the bad news she was receiving.</p>
<p>“You are a remarkable healer and defender with those barriers of yours. Perhaps they sought to take what you protected. We once were in a death battle for the fact that there was a supposed wish at the end and neither of us wanted to be there.”</p>
<p>“So.. they were after something… or someone?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps even the child you carry?”</p>
<p>Hakuno went still. She .. she was going to be a mother? But she didn’t even remember the father? Wait- did you need one of those with magic? Not the point! She had an enemy that wanted to steal her child, or make sure they never lived to their first breath. "Enkidu... I'm going to be selfish and ask you not to leave me. I don't know how long a summon lasts, but I could use all of your help."</p>
<p>Enkidu's face somehow got prettier as it gentled, I won't leave you until you dismiss me. "As my Master my life is yours."</p>
<p>Hakuno's hands reached out to cradle their face automatically as if she did this countless times, proving to her that the being was telling the truth. She DID know them. Comfortably so. "I'll hold onto it, but Servant... title or not, I won't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. You have a choice on things. Remember that."</p>
<p>"You changed so much in the time we had apart, but some things never change do they?" Green eyes looked fondly upon her. "We'll make a home if we can't find one."</p>
<p>Hakuno gave a small laugh to release her anxiety, "You have as much idea where we are as I do. People didn't... bleed in the Moon Cell. We must be out of it."</p>
<p>"Eat this and we can go explore the world out before us." Enkidu smiled, handing her what looked like dried meat and possibly a fruit. "The world is ours now."</p>
<p>"Isn't that a little too arrogant?" Hakuno muttered before taking a bite of the fruit. Delight washing over her face at the sweetness, she took a larger bite after chewing and swallowing the first.</p>
<p>"Not at all. My friend was the best king. He owned everything and shared it with me. You can share my part of it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Enkidu proved again and again that they knew her, knowing so many of her tells. they made sure to keep within all of the comfort zones effortlessly. Even to the food she liked to eat. The way the two of them worked with so little effort to stay in sync in battle as she supported them from behind was the best part with how many beasts they found between them and other people and towns.</p>
<p>And there were people.</p>
<p>To Enkidu's delight she even knew how to speak with the ones they met just as Enkidu did. Enkidu was estatic to find out it wasn't even too far after their own death, but devastated to find his friend went missing after. And their duty would always go to protecting Hakuno and the life growing inside her no matter how much they wanted to look for "Gil." Gil could take care of himself on his newest adventure, Hakuno and her baby couldn't. And wouldn't even after the babe was born. Enkidu remembered how fragile they were from seeing them in Uruk.</p>
<p>.....it was even worse when you thought about how Hakuno was too pretty and appeared to the masses to be of noble blood. Foreign or not, AND capable of bearing a child. Enkidu had more than once had to ward people off. ...it would have been easier if they pretended to be wed instead of siblings, but hindsight and Hakuno ... not comfortable with calling Enkidu a Servant all the time resorting to brother once and continuing when there was no objection on Enkidu's end nailed them in.</p>
<p>On second thought probably not, Hakuno was a terrible liar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Enkidu, I want us to live here." Hakuno, by now halfway through her pregnancy, was staring at a rather picturesque area of trees not too far from the river. Safe enough to avoid flooding, and near enough to a "road," a place where not too many beasts were said to roam.</p>
<p>"I thought you would enjoy a city with more people around." Not that they were complaining. Hakuno needed to settle at this point. All this traveling couldn't be good for Hakuno. Not after the baby started kicking. Alas, Hakuno did not like to sit still after her stomach settled in the morning. She liked to move, which ended up in her meeting interesting people ...as well as suitors that they both could live without.</p>
<p>They really liked to ambush them even when she migrated to "<em>women things,</em>" like sewing, making beer, and more. Call Enkidu affronted, but resigned to the fact the friends he loves end up enamoring all who meet the. ... or see them from afar. Hakuno deadpans at him whenever they mention that. Enkidu is beyond pretty. Did they miss all the people looking... and chasing them for attention?</p>
<p>"It doesn't take you more than an hour to reach people in a city if we really need anything. Besides there was a trading post that even <em>I</em> can get in an hour South of here." 'While pregnant,' Hakuno doesn't add.</p>
<p>That settled that. Clay and magic were excellent tools to craft a home. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Enkidu, there are<span class="u"><em> fruit trees</em></span> near us." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Enkidu decided that a pregnant Hakuno was one that got in trouble the most. Bandits and monsters. And odd discoveries around their home.</p>
<p>…..well there WERE bandits.</p>
<p>On a side note, there was no one that would volunteer to aid Hakuno in birth at home, citing it as too dangerous. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Good news the baby is almost out?" Enkidu tried encouraging Hakuno in the midst of her screams. Hakuno’s baby as stubborn as she was, not wanting to come out. Hakuno had been in labor for three days. Her magic becoming exhausted to keep the pain manageable and the baby healthy to go along with their own summoning. Their hand had already been close to breaking a few times ….if they were human. And Hakuno wasn’t able to even take more than a few nibbles of food or sips of water the entire time.</p>
<p>They did not like this. Not when there was still no idea who, or what, had harmed Hakuno recently.</p>
<p>But… at least Hakuno was at the part she could push. “He’s almost out Hakuno!” They could see AND feel the head. “Push and breath. You’re doing so well.” It was at times like this the fact that they didn’t necessarily have to keep their shape the way a person did came in handy. Extra arms and a shift to part human had Ekidu capable of holding Hakuno up, being held onto, <em>and</em> being ready to catch the babe.</p>
<p>It took what felt like another age before the baby was fully out and crying as Enkidu cleaned him up. … and said child was more than a little familiar in features. “I think we can call him Ur Nungal, don’t you think that’s a pretty name Hakuno?”</p>
<p>Hakuno barely had the ability to stay conscious. Enkidu had to prop Hakuno in their arms as they shifted back to their preferred shape. Cuddling both mother and babe to them. Hakuno, shaking, tried to caress the back of her son. “He’s so pretty. Ur Nungal sounds nice.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ur Nungal served to be the best of both parents Enkidu believed. Although how Gil was separated from Hakuno when she clearly ended up pregnant was just more confirmation that a divine figure interfered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Six years later.</em>
</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was finally going to make his way back to Uruk, the home he left for so long in his journey. A snake leading him to his own realization of mortality and human life the result. He… it had to be worth it just for that image of what humanity could be. Although he was going to be more weary of what snakes could do with one of them stealing from him so easily.</p>
<p>He only meant a short break at this one. A little while. His city was in need of its king.</p>
<p>“Are you related to ummum?”</p>
<p>Gilgamesh turned his eyes to the spot the voice came from. A small version of his own form and eyes looking at him with open curiosity. Eyes that only he and his mother had. Suspiciously this meant … he had a child. There was no other explanation. But who would have one out here and not ruling Uruk by proxy for having his heir. “I have no sisters, but we share the same blood.”</p>
<p>“We do?” The small boy looked so eager to know and ask questions. “Ummum can’t remember a whole lot, and uncle says a goddess might have done something.”</p>
<p>The tension in Gilgamesh’s shoulders abruptly rose at that admission. “Take me to your ummum. I might be able to help.”</p>
<p>“You can?” Honest hope shone in those eyes.</p>
<p>“We are of the same blood. You look like me do you not?” It was always better to be simpler with children. Their young minds still working to catch up to an adult. More words could confuse them. And so it kept Gilgamesh from telling him the more complex variation of ‘I am your abum.’</p>
<p>“Ur, I told you not to wander off.” The boy’s mother was a beautiful woman and could fit in among his people if in dress only. Her face obvious in his son’s appearance with the way her eyes were shaped let alone the other distinct features the two shared. Although she had looked his way without recognition. Truly this was enemy action. After all, Gilgamesh didn’t recall her either. Judging by the age of his son at a guess he would have been with her very close to the beginning of his journey.</p>
<p>“Ummum, he said he could help you.” Her judging stare had drifted more solidly to his person.</p>
<p>“Are…. Are you related to us in some way?” It appeared she saw the similarities in her son then.</p>
<p>“He should be.” An eerily familiar voice thought lost spoke. The mirage of his friend swiftly hopping from the top of a tree branch close to the woman. “I think you upset another deity Gil, Hakuno really shouldn’t have more gods messing wither memories, or trying to tear her apart.”</p>
<p>Gilgamesh finally found the reason why his friend was not in the Underworld. Somehow… the they had found a way to protect one of his most precious treasures. One the gods must have stolen from his own mind as well. Doing so to his son’s mother showed all too well how easily it could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>